


The Twins

by marynn_kokoelma



Series: Inktober - PostApo [OneShots] [29]
Category: Hannibal (TV), The Big C (TV)
Genre: But surely not in the closet, Lee is a Graham, M/M, The hiden one, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marynn_kokoelma/pseuds/marynn_kokoelma
Summary: Will has a twin brother, not a very secret twin brother, just one he never talked about.





	The Twins

It was not exactly a secret, but almost nobody knew. Will was not one to talk about family a lot and nobody never asked. So yes, he may have a ‘secret’ twin that nobody knew about, to use Beverly’s word. “He is not secret just because you don’t know about him you know?” had asked Will, before earring Beverly answered “No, he definitely is a secret twin”. It had been the main subject on the science team for almost a week everyone asking for a photo of them side by side to compare and then it had died. Much for Will’s relief, nobody brought it back.

He had never brought it to the attention of Hannibal, not seeing an occasion to do so. His brother was far away working for his own wine bar or something of the kind. The family questions were always directed toward his mother or father subjects. Hannibal had either read his file and not bother asked of assumed he was an only child. He was not really different than one, his brother and he had very distinct hobbies and never the same circle of friends, Will never having one… He had not seen his brother in a long time, he had flown over sea to work for some journal, they had not even call each other in almost four years.

So, yes, it was maybe have been a choc to Hannibal when Lee had answered the door instead of Will. Except for their similar faces, they could not be more different, Lee was a polished young man with razor cut hair and a very fit body where Will had dark curl all around his face, a messy beard and no fitting clothes. Lee had lean on the door-frame with a smirk: “Hi.” He was almost laughing at Hannibal’s face, more amused than mocking, while waiting for him to say something. He got nothing but silent judgment from Hannibal so he turned saying: “Will, there is a Bear at your door”. Hannibal could heard the ‘bear?’ in the background before seeing Will behind the man at the door, “Oh Hannibal. Come on Lee, let him enter”.

The had sat at the tiny kitchen table, each with a wine glass, from the personal cave of Lee. The silence around the table was dense, Will had introduce more politely Lee to Hannibal but he had only received a strange pained look in return. Hannibal had stay for half an hour before starting to leave pretending an appointment. Will had probably see through the lie and seemed pained by it but did not say a thing, after all he had been the first to not say the truth...

Hannibal had just leaf the house and closed the door when he heard that voice, at the same time familiar and foreign: “Are you two fucking each other? Because if not, I will definitely do him.” then an outraged “Lee!”


End file.
